Intoxicating Eyes
by simba-rulz
Summary: He was intoxicated with love for Videl Satan. One-Shot, submission for Sweetest Irony's March Contest


**Warning:** Semi-AU, since Videl discovers Saiyaman's identity in a different manner.

* * *

Son Gohan was used to dealing with emotional people. He had comforted his mother every time his father decided to die or go missing. He dealt with Bulma every time she needed to vent about Vegeta. He sat through Yamcha's drunken drabble about the sorrows of being single. This, however, left the comforting demi-saiyajin stunned.

He, as Saiyaman, had noticed a hostage crisis while getting groceries for his mother in Satan City late that evening. As he always did, he rushed in to disarm the criminals and save the innocents. Routine stuff, really. The one thing missing was a certain female crime fighter. He may have originally decided to become Saiyaman to fight crime, but even if he wouldn't admit it, he also did it to watch Satan City's beloved daughter. She didn't need protecting. She had displayed that enough times. Rather, Gohan found himself just enjoying watching her. The way she fought without fear, the frustration on her face when he came to help because she believed he thought she was weak, the twinkle of appreciation he would occasionally catch in her eyes for brief moments... He couldn't explain it, but it seemed to...interest him in some way. That was the only word he could think of in his immense dictionary of words to describe it.

...Which was why he was so shocked to find her in her present state, sprawled out on a park bench, her whole composure showing defeat. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying, he realized. Still disguised as Saiyaman, he approached her.

"Videl-san?"

Her eyes moved to glance at him. He wanted to hug her in that instant; to tell her that everything would be alright, although he did not know the problem. Total despair filled those gorgeous sapphires. He yearned to see her eyes be filled with their usual determination.

"What's wrong?" Saiyaman asked. He knew Videl. Hugging wasn't exactly her thing.

Videl laughed, but it was a hollow one. "Oh? If it isn't Saiya-dork."

The demi-saiyajin noticed the slurr to her voice and smelled the scent of alcohol. She had been drinking?

"Well, trash can head," she began, "I just learned that the woman I defended all these years was a cheating whore. She betrayed us, ya know? My mother, that is." She sighed and turned over, falling from the bench. Saiyaman caught her before she touched the ground.

"Videl-san...I'm sorr-"

She cut him off. "Never mind. Don't be sorry. It's my own damned problem. I should have questioned why my father would suddenly go out floozing with all the women in the world when the one he truly loved was always my mother." The super hero sat down on the bench, Videl cradled in his lap. He blushed when the girl rested her head on his chest.

"He told me that Mom died, Saiyaman. He told me that so I wouldn't think my hero would abandon us. She's not dead. I saw her with my own eyes."

"I...I know how you feel," Saiyaman admitted. "to feel as though your hero abandoned you."

"Do you?!" She glared, raising her voice. "Do you know how it is to see your DEAD mother standing there, arm around a man who isn't your father, with two children walking with her? Do you know what its like to have your dad tell you that he LIED about your mother's death?! Do you?!" She yelled drunkenly.

"...No. I don't," he started, "but Videl-san, I know what it feels like to be betrayed and abandoned by someone; to be left as a child and be forced to become the man of the house, to hear my mother cry every night, knowing the reason her husband left was caused by my own actions, yet knowing that he refused to return to us when he had the opportunity to do so."

"Saiyaman..."

"However, Videl-san, I think that experiencing those things ensures that we do not make the same mistakes our parents did. We both know that we cannot abandon those close to us..."

"I...I know you're right, but..." Videl huffed, "I'm still so angry! I mean, my father is an idiot, don't get me wrong, but how could my mother do that to him?! He'll never love anyone the way he loved her. He may sleep with his fangirls, but she still owns his heart."

Saiyaman just held her closer. "I don't know." He admitted.

They sat in silence for a few seconds that seemed to stretch an eternity. Videl's next words cut through the air.

"Hey, Saiyaman? When? When can I see your face? When will I see your eyes? I need to know that you're real! I need to know that you aren't a fake part of my life, like the mirage of my mother! Please, Saiyaman."

He wasn't sure why he did it. He just knew that one moment he was looking at her tear stricken face and the next, he had pressed his lips against hers. He didn't care about the taste of alcohol or the hint of salt from her tears. He just knew that something had compelled him to do it.

She was in shock at first, not responding. Wait...did he just kiss her or was she more drunk than she originally thought?

Videl looked at his face and in that instant, saw his eyes. His onyx eyes. Eyes that she had grown to know by heart, although she did not know when it became a reflex to know so. Before responding to the kiss, she mumbled one word against his lips.

"Gohan-kun..."

At that moment, he didn't know or care about how she discovered his identity. He was just as intoxicated as the drunk girl his lips had claimed. He was intoxicated with love for Videl Satan.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for the Sweetest Irony's March theme: Intoxicated. It's been a long time since I wrote anything, so excuse how short it is. How was it?

As a note, I am one of the few people out there that likes Mr. Satan. XD Sure, he's lied about things like the Cell Games, but I think that he's a pretty good guy in general. He obviously loves Videl. I've noticed that a lot of fanfics portray Videl's mother as the do-no-wrong person in the relationship while he's drunk and abusive. It irritates me when people portray Mr. Satan that way. I thought I'd take a different outlook on that and instead say that it was Videl's mother that screwed up. :P


End file.
